They Were My Sisters
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Cat visits her sister's graves and thinks. Story is much better then the summary. Bat and Jori inside.


Cat POV

As I laid two roses on two side-by-side graves, a few tears dropped down my face. I always cried when I visitied them, or thought about them for too long. They were so young when they died, too young really.

I touched one of the headstones and traced her name. Then I touched the date: 1993-2020. Of course both shared that date, the duo were only born maybe five months apart. Not many people know that, or if they do they don't care. The names on the headstones were Victoria Marie Vega and Jadelynn Lucy West.

I never knew why they didn't change last names when they married. I asked once and they always said they couldn't decide who would take the other's last name. I'm not sure how they couldn't though. Don't misunderstand though, they were in love. I should know; I lived with them for years. From the moment they first saw each other the seeds of love were planted.

Whenever one was without the other they weren't the same as when they were together. Their opposite personalities clicked so well together it was uncanny.

One day, when we were still in high school, Jade broke up with Beck. He seemed unfazed until Jade crossed the hall to Tori's locker, grabbed the Irish-Latina and kissed her. He was even more surprised when Tori kissed her back.

They were a couple from that point on. They did break up once though, as Tori got accepted into a college Jade didn't get into. See, Tori was getting into this college with a full scholarship and it was an amazing school, perfect for her. Jade realized Tori wouldn't go without her and ended their three year relationship. Tori was devastated and came to me for comfort, which I gave her, and I also convinced her she'd be okay without Jade there. Boy was I wrong.

Tori left and Jade joined me at the local college. She wasn't the same Jade, well on the outside she was still Jade; rude, always scowling (though with Tori she was always smiling), and giving everyone who annoyed her a death glare. However with one look at her eyes you could tell her words were blank, no real threat behind them. Her eyes showed her sadness, that "I've lost my other half" look. She didn't even try dating anyone else. Jade almost seemed like she didn't care anymore.

Then about a month after Tori left we were at our apartment and there was a knock on the door. Jade answered it, annoyed she had to get up. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth at the time. I heard her scream my name and I ran to her, toothbrush still in my mouth, too concerned and worried to care.

Standing in our doorway was one Tori Vega, with all her bags she left for college with. She merely said "Hi" before Jade tackled her to the ground. I saw that Jade had tears running down her cheeks as she kissed Tori and kept apologizing to her, saying it killed her to break up with her and telling her how much she hated every second that Tori was gone. Tori kept telling her raven haired lover that she understood, that she wasn't mad and she loved her. I think Jade thought she was dreaming because she wouldn't let go of Tori. She did realize it wasn't a dream though, but only after I pinched her leg.

It turns out that Tori was having a horrible time at college too. She told us, after she and Jade were officially back together, that the teachers were complete jerks, the students were "pompous little asses", and the abscence of a certain goth girl was killing her. So, she dropped out of the college, found out what college we went to thanks to my boyfriend Beck, and secretly enrolled with us. Jade and I swore to beat up Beck because he didn't tell us. And you're safe to assume I got no sleep because they were making so much noise in Beck's room. But I didn't mind; they were happy again.

I wiped my eyes as the memories brought more tears. I knelt in between the graves, a hand on the grass covering each one. They were my sisters and I still haven't recovered from their deaths. I'm not the same Cat I used to be: I'm not always happy anymore, I didn't say random things or bounced around. I mellowed out as I got older, but I was "still their Cat" they'd say.

A few years after college Jade was a Broadway playwrite and Tori would help compose the music, write the lyrics, and helped with anything Jade asked. They told me that Jade proposed to Tori, who eagerly said yes. They both wanted me to be their Maid of Honor, much to the dismay of Trina, and I couldn't pick one over the other. I never could. I loved them both so much. So, I was both of their Maid of Honor. Instead of standing with them I stood at the foot of the steps, in between them.

WIth more memories come more tears. It also didn't help that each of their headstones had a picture fram engraved inside with a picture of the respective owner. They were my sisters, so I visited them whenever I could. On their birthdays, their wedding anniversary, the anniversary of their passing and whenever I found the time to come. I always brought each of them a rose.

Today was the anniversary of their deaths. They died on the same day, the same month, and the same year. The only difference was the time. See Tori di-

"Auntie Cat, what's the matter?" The sound of a young girl's voice broke into my thoughts. I smiled as I turned to the child.

She's such a cutie it's hard to tell her no or lie to her, especially when she gives me those damn Bambi eyes. She has shoulder length brown hair, that has blue streaks in it, brown-green eyes and cheekbones that are like perfect little sugarplums. She wanted the streaks by the way, I never suggested she get them.

I shook my head gently at the girl, "It's nothing sweetheart. I just miss them."

"Would they like me?" She asked meekly, walking to stand next to me. Her face showed she was worried about the answer.

"Oh, they'd love you sweetie. I know they would." I told her, as I kissed her forehead. She gently wiped away some of my tears and I couldn't help but smile. She's so much like Tori, but you can see that she's got Jade in her too.

Yes, the little girl is Tori and Jade's daughter. Don't give me the "two girls can't have babies" crap. Around 2017 word spread fast about a procedure that would implant an egg into another woman's egg and create a child. Except you were sure to get a daughter unless the doctor did some things. My sisters wanted a girl though.

It was Jade's idea and, surprisingly, she was the one to carry their daughter. Of course they'd planned on doing it again with Tori carrying the child, but they didn't get to.

When Jade's water broke Tori was at the grocery store with Andre. I called her as we left, but it was the last time I heard her voice. In her rush to get to the hospital Tori wasn't paying much attention to the road like she normally would have. So, when a driver turned when she had the right of way she never saw it coming. Andre survived the crash and took the drunk driver to court, ultimately getting him thrown in jail. It didn't bring Tori back though, she died instantly. I think it was due to severe trauma to her neck or spine or something. I don't know okay? It hurts to think about Tori like that.

While we were waiting for Jade to have the baby, out of nowhere her eyes teared up. She looked right into my eyes as she said, "Tori's dead."

"No, no. Tori's fine Jade. She's just stuck in traffic I'm sure," I had told her, but her eyes showed that somehow she knew I was wrong.

About an hour later Jade died giving birth. I was the child's Godmother so I took her in, with my husband Beck of course. Jade and Tori hadn't chosen a name for her yet so I named her Jadelynn Victoria Oliver. I should've given her one of their last names, but I couldn't decide. I could never pick one over the other. I don't think they could have decided either.

"If they were here would you still love me?" The little girl asked me. She's always so curious about how it'd be if her parents were still here.

"Lynn, I'd love you no matter what," I told her.

"I wanna be a singer and an actress when I grow up!" Lynn said, stealing glances at her parents pictures. I wasn't sure why she was stealing looks, we have their picutres at our house.

"And you'll be wonderful sweetheart," I assured her.

I stood up, lifting Lynn into my arms, "I'm sure Uncle Beck is ready to go."

Lynn giggled and nodded, "He wanted me to get you."  
>Rolling my eyes I carried her to our car, no it doesn't fly. After I got her buckled up in the back, I climbed in the front with Beck.<p>

He put a comforting hand on my knee, "I miss them too."

I took one last look at the graves. I know I'm not the only one that misses them, but they were my sisters! I want to raise their little girl the way they would have.

I looked back at the seven year old, who smiled at me. I think they'd be happy if they saw her now.


End file.
